


run me like a river.

by mama_angst



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angus is a Blupjeans Baby, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_angst/pseuds/mama_angst
Summary: There was something poetic about the grayed out soul-mate mark on Taako’s wrist. It was just another way to show that love had been dead for him before he’d even begun.





	run me like a river.

There was something poetic about the grayed out soul-mate mark on Taako’s wrist. It was just another way to show that love had been dead for him before he’d even begun. He hated it, really. It was a sucker punch to a troubled existence - for Taako, it was just another broken promise from the universe. He just wasn’t lucky enough to be truly loved and wanted.  
Fuck his soulmate for going and dying. That was pretty shitty of them. 

Everyone’s soulmate mark was different, unique to just them and their significant other. Taako’s was beautiful, as useless as the damned thing was.  
It was a raven, incredibly crafted, burned into his skin. The delicate feathers, outspread wings, and cawing mouth were all a dull grey, like it was fading. Branching from the raven were veins, black and spidering out from the art. The part of the tattoo that was Taako’s, though, was a swoosh of monochrome grey, lighter than the raven. The swoosh fit him, as it was a magic symbol, wrapping around the raven like a ribbon. It was sad, but Taako liked it well enough. It was nothing like Lup’s mark, with those smooth, interwoven lines that he had always been jealous of.  
Lup’s mark was beautiful. It went from one side of her wrist to the other, snaking up to her elbow in gorgeous curves, swoops, and swirls. It was two lines, entwined together, with just one of the lines colored, a deep, vibrant, oceanic blue.That’s how the marks worked. Only half of it would be colored in until you found your other half. It stayed like that for years, until Lup and Taako got to college.  
It was there that she met her soul-mate, the fucking nerd in the blue jeans with the hornrimmed glasses. His mark was the same as hers, but his line was just a fiery red.  
Taako had been there when they’d met, and that memory makes him grind his teeth. 

It’d been so goddamn stupid. Moving into their apartment had been a good thing - Taako can’t imagine being away from Lup, so getting an apartment together had been the obvious choice.  
The first morning of classes, they hardly saw each other at all. Their schedules just didn’t line up like that, and that was already putting a strain on Taako. Sure, he had been texting Lup all day, and yeah, he was sitting in the dining hall, waiting for her, but it felt like it’d been years since he’d actually seen her. 

The elf had been playing on his phone when he heard the call of his name and looked up to see his sister heading across the cafeteria to him, and he grinned - right up until some absolute fucking moron came booking out of nowhere and ran straight into Lup, taking her to the ground. She’d screamed, and the stranger had too, and it took all of two seconds for Taako to be on his feet and sprinting to Lup’s aid. In all the rage he felt, in all the ways he was thinking of kicking this guy’s ass, there was nothing to prepare him for the way that Lup was looking at this stranger. 

Taako wouldn’t say that Lup was particularly gentle, not to anyone but him. But the way her heterochromatic eyes were focused on the human was so tender that it frightened Taako. 

The guy was just as dumbstruck, having shifted up onto his knees, his left hand half outstretched to Lup. The jean jacket that he wore was rolled up to his elbows, and Taako could see it, the mark that he knew so well from his sister’s arm, but on him. The lines were filling in, like ink dropped in water, spreading slowly and beautifully. 

The both of them were dumbstruck, still, even as the dude stood, leaning down to help Lup up. They were just… staring in silence. 

Taako couldn’t take it. Fury was boiling in him, but no longer was it from the fact that this rando had knocked his sister to the ground. It was the fact that his sister had found her soulmate. 

Lup had her soulmate, and she’d fall hopelessly in love and forget Taako even existed. This was it. This was the end of everything. 

“Uh… Hey, uh, Taako here, just a quick question, who the fuck are you?” Leave it to him to be a sarcastic ass to the guy that Lup had been waiting her whole life for. 

The human jumped a bit at the suddenness of Taako’s intrusion, but he managed to pry his eyes from Lup for long enough to look between them, mouth opening and closing like a goddamn fish. 

“U-Uh… Uh, S-Sorry! Oh, gods, I’m so sorry for running into you, I was just trying to- I-I’m late-” The nerd stammers, and Lup seems to snap out of her reverie. 

“Well, hey there, late. I’m Lup, and I’m your fucking soul mate.” The smile on her face was brighter than the sun, her blonde curls framing her face as she bounces a little in excitement. 

The dude just stares again, and if it were a cartoon, Taako’s pretty sure that there would be little heart shaped bubbles above his head. He feels sick. 

“I’m Barry Bluejeans. It’s… So good to finally meet you, Lup.” 

Barry Bluejeans? He had to be joking. 

But he wasn’t. 

Taako genuinely believed that his life was over, when Lup found Barry. He thought his best friend, his only lifeline was going to be ripped away from him by some guy who hardly knew her, just because the universe fucking said that he could.  
It made Taako sick. It hurt his chest, it hurt his head, just the idea of it. Surely, they wouldn’t want him around. 

In the following months, Taako was more of a lump than usual. He found himself dragging, empty, unhappy with the world, but to his surprise, Lup never left him. She was around just as much as before. Twin time, she said, was the most important thing. She was still there for him, they still watched trashy reality tv together, still cooked meals together, and their time was the same as before.  
Well, mostly. 

Taako actually… liked Barry. It took a while, sure, but after being forced to spend time with him when Lup insisted on bringing him over for their ‘date nights’ (Which really just entailed Lup cooking for Barry and then them falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie), Taako didn’t actually hate the guy.  
He was somewhat interesting, on occasion, made a killer cup of coffee, and most importantly, he made Lup happy. He really did. And even if Taako was terrified of losing her, he was okay with Barry having her too. 

That was four years ago, and now, at twenty-two, life was just dragging along for Taako. Everyone kept asking, and asking, and asking about his soulmate mark, about the colors, why they were so dull, and then when they figured it out, they’d look at him with this terrible fucking pity that made him want to Magic Missile himself into nothingness.  
But he was fine. He was living. He was fine. Kind of. 

Taako had to learn a lot about himself, about people like him. Being alone wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, obviously, but in a world where everyone was stuck to someone, how were you supposed to find love?  
Maybe he didn’t want love. Maybe he just wanted attention. Attention was Taako’s favorite, and if he could find someone to give that to him without the whole commitment thing? That might work out for him. 

But it never truly worked out for Taako, did it? Never easily, anyway. 

Taako met Sazed in his senior year at college. While Taako was majoring in Transmutation magic, Sazed was a quieter type, preferring the business management side of things. He was kind, an elf who was tall, broad, and every bit the distraction that Taako wanted. 

They’d met when Sazed had come into class late (they shared a single magic class, how very unlikely), and flashed a sharp toothed smile, asking to sit beside him. And who was Taako to refuse him that?  
That was just the beginning, though. Inviting him to sit with him turned into inviting him for coffee after class, which turned into inviting him over to cook for him, which turned into him spending the night, and suddenly, they were an item.

Sazed had a soulmate. His mark was clear as day, a lovely heather purple staining his dark skin in a paint splatter pattern. He told Taako he didn’t believe in the system. He told him that the marks were fake, and that Istus was merely playing games with them. 

Taako didn’t really believe that, after all, he had Lup and Barry as proof. But for whatever reason, he agreed with Sazed. He wasn’t sure why, but… He felt compelled to. He felt compelled to agree with him, to make him happy, to do anything for him. 

Sazed was good to Taako. He was kind, and sweet, maybe a little stern, maybe a little pushy. That was okay, though, that’s just how relationships went. Right?  
Taako loved Sazed - Sazed never said it back. He only ever affirmed that Taako loved him.  
But Taako didn’t know any better. He didn’t know what love was meant to feel like, and he’s pretty sure that this infatuation and desperation to be close to him - to be wanted - is it. 

He and Sazed don’t look like Barry and Lup. Sazed blames it on them not being soul mates. 

Lup hates Sazed, and Taako isn’t sure why. Not until one night, when he and Sazed were having dinner with Lup and Barry at the Twin’s apartment. And it was normal, it was fine. Taako and Lup had cooked, they’d made garlic chicken and potatoes, and it was fantastic, as usual. It always was, when the twins cooked, they were beyond talented. And Taako usually enjoyed eating food that he’d made. 

They were just talking, easily, all laughing and friendly, Barry asking Sazed about his work, Lup listening half heartedly, but her eyes were on her brother, who was rapt by every word that Sazed spoke. 

It was strange, seeing her brother that way. It was heartbreaking, in a way. Taako was clinging to whoever he could, so desperately. 

She had her suspicions about Sazed mistreating Taako. And it made her crazy.  
But she didn’t see proof of it until tonight.

Taako had gotten up to clear the dishes from the table, and Lup rose to help him, the way she always had. Together, they carried off the dinner dishes, and Lup couldn’t help but notice the silence that they worked in, and she hated it. Taako was always talking… what had changed?

He seems to know that Lup is watching him, because he avoids eye contact like the plague, simply cleaning the dishes with a wave of his hand before reaching for the creme brûlée that he and Lup had made for dessert tonight. It’s that stale air between him that hurts Lup’s heart and makes her head hurt, so she reaches out, fingers brushing against his elbow. 

“Taako?” She asks, but much to her surprise, her brother jumps hard, lurching away from her. He moved like she’d burned him, and she could feel her heart fracture. 

“Taako, you…You can talk to me, Taako. About anything, I promise, please, just… please.” She’s grasping here, anxiety creeping up her throat.  
“Is this about Sazed?” 

Taako’s eyes go wide as he looks back towards the dining room, as if he feared being heard.  
“No! No, no, I… No. no, It’s fine!! Everything is fine, Lulu, everything is… It’s okay, he loves me, I love him, nothing is wrong-“ He stammers, and Lup is at a loss. This isn’t her brother, this isn’t the elf that she knows. 

“Taako-“ she tries, but she’s not fast enough, as Taako grabs the dish and heads back to the dining room, presumably to avoid more questions. She takes a shaky breath, and follows him back, sitting beside Barry and trying to mask the numbness she felt as Taako began to dish out the dessert. 

The funny thing about Soulmates, the closer you are, mentally, physically, or emotionally, the more likely they were to feel strong emotions put out by their significant other. So it wasn’t surprising when Barry caught on to Lup’s unrest, and he placed a gentle hand on her thigh, looking her over carefully. She was too busy watching her brother, though, to notice too much. 

Taako scooped out three bowls, setting them in front of Lup, Barry, and Sazed, then hesitated briefly before slowly beginning to serve another for himself. 

“Taako, darling, I thought you were watching your figure.” 

Those words leaving Sazed’s mouth snap Lup to attention so fucking quickly, and She grits her teeth. 

“Leave him the fuck alone. He can eat whatever he wants to and still look incredible. Don’t be an asshole.” Her knuckles are white, and Sazed’s face flushes, but he looks angry. She takes a deep breath as she prepares for a fight, but Taako clears his throat. 

“I’ll just have a little, I’m not that hungry.”

Lup wanted to scream. No one got to talk to her brother like that, and it made her blood fucking boil. She can feel Barry’s hand slip into hers, the fear of the situation so evident on his face as well. Barry was almost as protective of Taako as Lup was. 

Sazed had Lup fixed with a death glare the rest of the night, but she didn't care. She felt fire underneath her skin, ready to rip free and fucking destroy him. But she kept it cool, and when it came time for Sazed to leave, Taako, to Lup’s disbelief, went with him. 

He didn’t even fight, didn’t stay for a moment to hear his sister out, he just went with that creep. 

She was crushed. The fear and pain she felt at letting her most treasured person leave with someone who was certainly hurting him was indescribable.  
Lup didn’t hear from Taako for a week after the incident at dinner. For that week, she was unable to function, with Barry taking care of her, of course, but she was still empty without her heart. 

Taako was stupid, as he looks back on it now. He should have known that the way that Sazed spoke to him was manipulation and not love. He should have known that he was being pushed around, and gods dammit, he should have known that black eyes and bruised ribs weren’t out of love.  
Sazed took his phone from him one night, accusing him of cheating, or trying to leave him. That was his lifeline, his only way to contact Lup, and now, he was stuck. 

It came to a head one night when Sazed hit him, not for the first time, but for what Taako decided, would be the last time.  
He was laying there in bed, his stomach aching, his head throbbing, and he thought distantly of his sister. How long had it been since he’d seen her? How long had it been since he’d been back to his apartment, had dinner with her? Fuck, he missed her. He missed her with everything he had left, and he couldn’t help the deluge of tears that finally slipped free, soaking his face and the pillow beneath his head. 

He couldn’t do this anymore. 

Sazed would be angry, but if Taako could get to Lup’s, he could be safe. He just had to take the bus. 

So he got up, brushed himself off, and began to pack up his clothes and toiletries from Sazed’s place, subtly and quietly, so as to not draw too much attention. His boyfriend was in the living room, for now, so he only had to sneak past him to get out of the front door. The fact that it was midnight was too suspicious, though.  
Oh well. He was going to have to bite the bullet. 

Once he’s got his suitcase packed up, his hair thrown into a loose and messy braid, a tee shirt (he thinks it might be Barry’s, and that just brings another rush of heartache, but also a strange comfort) and a pair of leggings, he slips on his boots, and heads for the door.  
Fear is creeping through him with icy tendrils, but he has to leave. He’s got to get out of here and get far the fuck away. 

He makes it all the way there, a hand on the knob before he’s stopped by Sazed’s voice, low and accusatory. 

“Taako? Where are you going at this time of night?” And suddenly he’s there, behind him, crowding him against the heavy door. Taako swallows hard, hating the way he was trembling. 

“I… I’m going to see my sister. I haven’t in a long time, and I just thought…” 

“You just thought? You know Lup doesn’t like me. That bitch, she wants to get you away from me, but I think she’s just jealous of us, of what we have because she’s stuck with her boring soulmate. She thinks you shouldn’t be with me. You don’t think that, do you, Taako?” Sazed looks down at him, dark eyes glinting in the lamplight. 

In that moment, there’s a rush in Taako’s mind. A blind rush of fury and pain, such intense rage bubbling up in him. How fucking dare he speak about Lup like that. He bares his teeth, and before he can think, he’s brought up his knee, ramming it into Sazed’s gut, and shoving him backwards. 

“Yes, I do!” He shouted at him, turning and bolting out the front door so quickly that he’d left his suitcase in the foyer. He was terrified, leaping down the front steps just in time for Sazed to burst out behind him with a shout of rage. 

“Get the fuck back here, you ungrateful bitch!” He snarled, and Taako was sure he’d never been more scared in his entire life. His hands were shaking so hard, he couldn’t think to cast a defensive spell. All he could do was turn tail and run for his life. 

He didn’t know Sazed’s neighborhood all that well, and with an angry boyfriend sprinting after him, he wasn’t sure where the fuck he could go without being caught. He sobs, but doesn’t slow, desperately trying to push himself to go faster. 

It wasn’t enough, though. He couldn’t outrun Sazed, who rushed up and grabbed him by the elbow, yanking so hard that Taako heard something pop, and a burst of pain followed. He cried out, trying to rip free, but Sazed reached out with his other hand, grabbing a fistful of Taako’s hair and pulling with the same aggression that he’d seen in him before. 

“P-please, no! No, let go, don’t-“ 

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” 

And gods bless the stranger who was out walking their dog at 12:30 in the morning. 

Taako didn’t see much, but he felt Sazed release his hair as the stranger approached, keeping a fierce hold on his arm. 

“This is none of your damn business, thank you.” Sazed spat at him, but the stranger - a young man of hulking stature, rust colored hair, kind eyes, with bushy sideburns that led into a mustache and beard - didn’t back off. In fact, he stepped closer, between Taako and Sazed, forcing Taako out of his grip. 

The man still held the dog leash tight in his fist, the large hound growling at Sazed as he advanced on the man. Taako couldn’t help but hide behind him, so fucking grateful for the help, but horrendously embarrassed about it. He felt weak, and fucking stupid, but gods, did it feel amazing to have a defender that scared Sazed. 

“I think you might wanna back off, friend. It’s time for you to leave.” The man said, and Taako could feel the anger that held strong in him. 

Sazed stood there, looking like an idiot, but he knew he couldn’t win a fight with this guy. 

“This isn’t over, Taako. I’ll find you. I always will.” Sazed snarled harshly, then, to Taako’s shock, began to back away, back towards the townhouse up the street. 

Taako felt sick to his stomach, his heart still pounding, his body aching, and suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. Oh, gods, this was really happening, wasn’t it? Fuck. Fuck!

He didn’t realize he was on the sidewalk until the stranger was knelt in front of him, cupping his face gently.  
“Hey, Hey, it’s alright, he’s gone now, it’s okay…” His voice is so kind and warm, and the dog is gently licking Taako’s cheeks as tears fall from his eyes yet again. He’s… so tired of crying. 

Slowly dragging his eyes from the concrete to his savior, Taako takes a shaky breath.  
“T-Thanks… I…” He clears his throat anxiously, and the man just nods. 

“Any time, really. You don’t have to worry about that guy anymore.” He said, nodding firmly as he stood, offering Taako a hand.  
“I’m Magnus Burnsides, and this is Johann.” He motioned to the hound beside him. 

Taako hesitated, staring at the man for a few moments longer before taking his hand, and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.  
“I’m… I’m Taako Taaco.” He whispered. 

“Oh, that’s… Normal. Normal name. I like it!” Magnus grinned, and Taako almost wanted to smile too. Almost. 

He wanted to get out of there. 

“I...I need to get to the bus stop. I have to get to my sister’s place, she lives across town.” Taako mumbled, and Magnus nodded. 

“I can get you to the bus stop, it’s not far from here. Do you… Do you want me to go with you? Just to make sure you get there? No offense, but you’re looking kinda rough.” Magnus asked. In any other circumstance, Taako would have been offended. But right then? 

“I… Wouldn’t wanna put you out, big guy. You and… Johann? You look pretty busy.” 

Magnus only laughed good naturedly.  
“It’s no trouble, I’m always ready to help out a friend, you know? Cmon, lets get going, this part of town isn’t so great at night.” Magnus motioned, starting up the street, the way Taako had been running. It took a moment, but he nodded, following him. 

Magnus was surprisingly chatty for his looks, and he, unsurprisingly, was like a big dumb puppy. Well, not dumb, really. After all, he had just saved Taako’s life. But he just wanted to talk. 

Taako knew what he was doing. He was providing a distraction. And he was absolutely grateful.  
Magnus talked about everything under the sun, from dogs (Magnus loved dogs, it was just him and Johann right now, but he wanted dozens of dogs), to food (He was stunned when Taako mentioned that he cooked, and expressed great interest in learning how to, himself), to soulmates (Magnus hadn’t found his yet, but he was so wide eyed and hopeful about it - his Mark was simple, an axe crossed with a hammer, and the hammer was a rosy shade of pink, tinged with gold. It looked… comforting).  
Magnus looked genuinely upset when Taako explained that his soulmate was dead and gone, and he gave Taako a look that made his stomach sour. Pity. He fucking hated it. 

But he knew Magnus meant no harm, he could tell it in the way that he walked close, damn near shielding Taako away from the world, and the way that he kept looking him over, presumably for damage.  
There were bruises on Taako’s face and neck, but those were the only ones showing, aside from the hand shaped one forming on his left elbow. 

The pair of them make it to the bus stop just in time, the bus pulling up just in front of them. The doors swing open, and Magnus goes to board, but the bus driver, a grumpy looking old woman, huffs, holding up a hand. 

“No dogs on the bus.” 

Taako stands, dumbfounded for a moment, but Magnus doesn’t seem fazed, rooting around in his pocket a moment before extracting a card and holding it out.  
“He’s a service animal, thank you.” He replies, before boarding anyway, hanging over enough to cover both his and Taako’s fares. Taako nods at him, grateful and sheepish as he sits down across from Magnus and Johann. 

“So…” Taako started slowly, eyes on Johann as he seated himself beside Magnus’ leg. 

“Oh, right, he’s an ESA. I’ve got some issues that he really helps with - maybe a service dog would do you some good too!” Magnus pointed out lightly, and Taako wrinkled his nose. 

“Uh, no. I’m not a dog person, thank you very much.” He didn’t have to think about that much, but the moment he said it, Magnus gasped dramatically and covered Johann’s ears. 

“He doesn’t mean it, buddy. Don’t worry, you’re awesome.”

Taako rolled his eyes, sitting back a little in the uncomfortable bus seat, looking around anxiously. Sazed could have been on the bus, hiding beneath one of the seats, waiting to jump out at him, grab him and drag him back-

“Taako? You still with me?” Magnus’ voice pulled him back, and he swallowed hard, nodding.  
“Hey, you mentioned your sister, tell me about her?” 

This man was so fucking skilled at distraction and comfort, Taako could absolutely cry. And he might. 

“She… She’s my best friend. Her name is Lup, and we’re twins-“ 

“Wait, Lup? Like, Lup Bluejeans? I know her, we work together! I do security at her labs, she’s your sister?!” Magnus was beside himself, smiling broadly as he put the puzzle pieces together.  
“You two look so much alike, but so different too!!! Wow, what a small world!” 

Taako hated that Lup changed her name when she got married - it was more the idea of her being called Lup Bluejeans than anything else, it drove him nuts. But he nodded, sighing heavily. 

“Yeah, I… I’m not sure that she’ll even want to see me, not after what I did.” He mumbled, and he’s glad that he’s looking down at his lap, picking at his leggings. 

“Hey. I’m sure she wants you. She’s your sister, isn’t she? Whatever has happened, she’s gonna want you. And Taako?” Magnus asked. 

Taako looked up to meet his eyes. 

“None of this is your fault. Nothing with that guy is your fault. You don’t deserve to be beat up and pushed around, ever. Never, okay?” 

Taako cried again, the whole bus ride to Lup’s neighborhood. He didn’t stop crying, not when they got off the bus, not when they climbed the stairs to their apartment that they’d once shared, and not when Magnus knocked on the door, because Taako was too anxious to do so himself. 

There was no answer the first time he knocked, so Magnus did it again, a bit louder this time. Instead of silence, they’re met with a sharp voice. 

“Do you have any clue what time it is?! Fuck off, we don’t want any!” 

That was Lup. That was her voice, and Taako couldn’t help the sob that pulled from him. 

“Lup, it’s Magnus! Come on, open the door, I’ve got someone with me who needs to see you!” 

It only took a moment, with much swearing and raging behind the door, but the deadbolts were flipped over and the chain slid free, and the door was wrenched open to reveal Lup, standing there in a shirt that was definitely Taako’s, and her red bathrobe. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she looked more tired than Taako had ever seen her. 

She scowled at Magnus, opening her mouth to say something to him, but the moment she laid eyes on Taako, that was it. Her eyes widened, brimming with tears, and she let out a strangled sound that died in her throat. It was in a moment of hesitation, but that was enough to scare Taako into backing up a few steps. Lup didn’t like that at all.  
She rushed forward, enveloping her brother in a bone crushing hug, and it was warm and protective, and Taako melted into it, clinging to the only lifeline he had left, his heart, his world. 

“Oh, gods, Taako, I was so scared, I couldn’t find you, you didn’t answer your phone, fuck… Fuck, he hurt you, baby, I-I’ll kill him.” Lup sobbed into his shoulder as she held him. 

“I’ll help kill him.” Magnus offered, to the empty air. 

Taako wept, shaking his head.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry, Lulu, I’m so fucking sorry-“ 

“No.” She pulled back, holding him at arms length. The anger in her eyes was terrifying.  
“No, you never apologize for what he did to you, Taako. You’re home now, and I’m going to take care of you.” She swore to him, wiping at the tears beneath her brother’s eyes, and he could only give a shaky nod, desperate to be with his family right now. 

“Taako?” Barry emerged in the doorway behind Lup, and Taako can’t help but smile at the stupid nerd in the IPRE shirt, hair disheveled with sleep, glasses askew. 

“Hey, Barold.” Taako mumbled at him, and Barry grinned, stepping forward to get a hug that Taako probably would have refused, under any other circumstances. Now it was a group hug, with Magnus standing awkwardly to the side, but when Lup motioned, he hurried in, wrapping his arms around the other three.  
Taako hadn’t felt that loved in months. 

He slept for three days straight after he got home to his and Lup - well, Lup and Barry’s - place, and they absolutely let him. Lup woke him every few hours to get him to eat something, and to just talk a little.  
She wasn’t mad, she just seemed to want to catch him up on how much her life had changed. She wanted to have Taako with her in the changes too, and she promised him that, over and over and over again. 

She and Barry had bought a house, only a few minutes away, but with the two of them working those very important science whatever jobs, they were able to afford a huge place, and they wanted Taako to live with them.  
He cried again when she told him. They wouldn’t be moving for a month or so, while the construction was finishing up, but she showed him pictures, alluding to the fact that a big house with a big yard would be a good place for a family️, and Taako had a feeling that she didn’t mean just her brother, but also, kids. He shuddered to think. 

Recovery was fucking hard. No one told Taako that it would be so horrible. Absolutely, he was grateful that he wasn’t with Sazed anymore, but waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with terror in his chest? Not his favorite. Not at fucking all. 

It had been a couple of weeks living back with Lup before she found out about it. 

Taako had decided to go to bed a little early, right after dinner, so that Lup and Barry could have some time alone together, for once. Taako felt like a burden around them, though they both frequently reminded him that he wasn’t at all. He couldn’t believe them. 

His sister had settled in to watch a movie, and he headed to bed, curling up all alone in that bed that was too big, too cold, too empty. He didn’t like sleeping by himself, he never had. But he managed it, bundled up in his soft fleece blanket, falling into a fitful sleep.  
Immediately, he was plague by nightmares, swirling around him with inky black tendrils pulling at his brain, dragging him down. Sazed was at the center - he always was - holding out a hand and beckoning to Taako, and then he would chase him, while Taako hid away from him. 

Those dreams left him feeling like he was in molasses, stuck and struggling back to wakefulness.  
When he woke this time, it was about two in the morning, the house dark and quiet, but he couldn’t just lay there. He needed a distraction. 

He found himself in the kitchen, doing his best to keep quiet as he pulls out a pot, pouring in some milk and setting it on the stove to heat before he turns back to the cupboards, looking for some cocoa and cinnamon as his mind drifted. He was exhausted, but the idea of going back to bed by himself isn’t one that’s holding him close. 

“Taako?” 

The call of his name made him jump hard, nearly dropping the mug that he had clutched in his hands.  
“Fantasy Jesus, Barry, we need to put a goddamn bell on you if you’re gonna sneak up on people.” 

A soft chuckle met his words, and Barry seated himself at the breakfast nook, watching Taako. 

“Sorry, bud. What’s, Uh… what’s going on?” 

“Making hot cocoa. I’m not making you any.” The elf replied, inspecting his mug, patterned with cats. 

“It’s pretty late. You having trouble sleeping?” Barry didn’t beat around the bush.

“Nope. I’m just fine, Barold, thanks for asking, though.” 

“Mhm. Hey, if you want, you could sleep in bed with me and Lup. I know she wouldn’t mind, and I don’t really, as long as I don’t wake up with you spooning me.” Barry said it so nonchalantly that Taako had to replay the words in his head a few times. 

“You… What?” 

“Well, I know you and Lup shared a bed for a long time, and you’re always so comfortable when she’s nearby. Twin time is important.” 

Barry Bluejeans was a fucking genius. 

Taako turned off the stove and dumped out his pot into the sink before he followed Barry to the bedroom, where Lup was already in bed, sprawled out comfortably. A goddamn king sized bed? Really? 

Taako wasn’t complaining, not as he climbed in on his sister’s right side, Barry on her left. Immediately, Lup snuggled right up against Taako, wrapping her arms around him gently as she sighed in her sleep. Barry moved up against her back, careful not to crowd anyone, be he could see the way that Taako was still apprehensive about the whole sleeping thing. Taking a risk, Barry moved his hand slowly, taking Taako’s in his own, holding it comfortingly, just letting him know that he was there. 

And Taako was so fucking grateful. 

Taako is used to moving house.  
He and Lup did it constantly, growing up in the system, and the two of them had gotten very good at it.  
Magnus was all too ready to help, and with the four of them working together, along with a bit of magic, they were finished in only a few hours. Everything was out of that shitty apartment and into the huge house, six bedrooms, a massive kitchen, and one family. Taako felt like something was going to fall through at any moment.  
But when the four of them all sat around, eating pizza and joking back and forth, it felt good. It felt familial and perfect. Damn near. 

Taako had been hard at work decorating his bedroom (a huge space with cathedral style windows and walls painted a warm mauve color) when Lup had knocked on the open door, then let herself in, flopping on the bed. Taako glanced back at his sister, cocking a brow. 

“Tired, Lulu?” He asked, sticking a final pin in one of his many, many tapestries in his wall. She gave a grunt, making grabby hands at her brother, who sat down beside her, stroking her hair sweetly. 

“Taako… I have to tell you something.” 

That makes his stomach flip uncomfortably.  
“Oh… Is… is it bad? Do I have to move out?” He asks slowly, pulling back a bit, but Lup was quick to shift, grabbing his hands tightly. 

“No! No, Taako, it’s good news! Barry and I… well, we’re very excited.” 

Uh oh. 

“And I know how you feel about kids…” 

Ohhhh no. 

“So…” 

Taako looked at her, his mouth falling open slowly.  
“Lup, are you…?” 

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m pregnant.” She said it softly, cautiously, like she was afraid of upsetting Taako. But he wasn’t angry, he wasn’t afraid. He was mildly stressed, He knew how much Lup wanted a baby, and this was something that brought her joy. 

“Gods, Lup, that’s amazing.” 

She looked up at him, looking a little startled.  
“You’re not freaking out?” 

“Nah. Long as I don’t have to deal with it or babysit it or like, be near it.” He replies, stroking her hair again as he laughs softly. 

“Stop calling my baby an it, Taako. They’re a baby Bluejeans.” 

“Oh, fuck no.” 

Lup laughed hard, holding onto her brother tight as the two of them reveled in this news that would change their lives forever. It wasn’t tense, it wasn’t scary. It was real. 

“Wait… How did you even get pregnant?” Taako asked, cocking his head as he looked down at his sister, who wrinkled her nose cutely at him, shaking her head. 

“Magic and dick, dear brother. Lots of planning.” 

“Gods, you’re so gross, I don’t want to think about Barold’s dick!” Taako grabbed a pillow, whacking his sister with it and rolling away, going to keep unpacking his boxes. 

Lup just laughed, laying on the bed and watching, looking like an angel. 

As it turned out, pregnant Lup was almost the same as regular Lup, just with much more fire. She was so angry all the time, with spurts of weepiness, but it was nothing that Taako and Barry couldn’t handle. All the same, when she lit the kitchen on fire for the third time, that’s when Taako decided it was time for him to get a job. He loved his sister, he just needed a little time. 

He managed to get a job at a high end restaurant in town, first as a bus boy, working his way up through the ranks. Within a few months, he was a chef, and shockingly, he was happy. He loved it, and he was actually good at what he did. It gave him a reason to be out of the house. 

It was at the restaurant in town that Taako decided what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be a chef. He wanted to open his own restaurant and have the best damn food in all of Faerun, with people coming from all around to try. 

With help from Lucretia, Magnus’ adopted sister (and a total fucking genius, actually, who would have thought? Someone related to Magnus with any brain cells? Didn’t seem very likely.), Taako began to make a business plan, steps to the future and the path to get there.  
He lovingly referred to the plan as His Baby, in direct rivalry with Lup, of course. She was thrilled about this new passion in her brother. 

Taako opened Sizzle It Up two weeks before Angus Bluejeans was born.  
He liked to say that he delivered first. 

To his shock, though, Taako found that Angus was more important to him than Sizzle It Up. 

He’d been at work when Lup called him and told him that she was going into labor. He didn’t even tell anyone where he was going, he simply booked it out of there, hailed a cab, and got to the hospital. 

And that little brat sure did take his time showing up, but Lup was in good spirits- right up until it started getting close to time. 

Taako hated to see Lup scared, and he knew when his sister was putting up a front. She was in pain and despite the joking she did through it, he could tell that she wasn’t doing so hot. 

Barry sat with her, holding her hands, stroking her hair (Taako noticed the way that he nervously braided her hair, the way he knew that Lup liked - fucking disgusting how sweet the two of them were. Just another reminder that Taako would never have that.), and kissing her forehead. 

It was when she started to cry that Taako broke, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, softly gushing and reassuring her that everything was going to be alright, that nothing would go wrong and the baby would be perfect and healthy, a fantastic little brat that would match his parents. 

Lup just sobbed, resting her face into Barry’s shoulder. 

The doctor, a dwarven man with a long grey beard with flowers scattered throughout, chose then to enter, and he grinned broadly.  
“Hey there, Mr and Mrs Bluejeans! Is… Is that your real name, or?” 

Lup glared at the man, gritting her teeth.  
“Are you gonna get this fucking baby out of me, or?” She snips back, and Taako is so glad she’s still able to match wit at this point. 

“Sure, sure! I’m Dr. Highchurch, I’m gonna check you up, and we will go from there.” He looked at Taako then, cocking a brow.  
“You’re her brother?” 

Taako narrowed his eyes, but Lup placed a hand on his arm.  
“Maybe… Maybe you should go to the waiting room? Just for a little bit, Koko.” 

He wasn’t offended or hurt, he was merely surprised, and he nodded, getting up and dropping a kiss to his sister’s temple. Before he walked out, he stopped, looking at Dr. Highchurch. 

“Hey, listen. I’m Taako, you know - from TV? And that’s my sister, Lup. If she isn’t completely healthy and safe after this, I’ll come for you, personally.” Threatening doctors seemed to be something he was pretty good at, as the dwarf cocked a brow, but nodded.  
Taako waggled his fingers at him, blowing another kiss to his sister and saluting at Barry before he left, heading out to the waiting room. 

Lup was strong. She was the strongest person he knew. She’d be fine.  
That didn’t mean that he wasn’t a little stressed about this. He headed for the chairs, but paused when he heard someone call his name.  
“Taako! Taako, over here!” 

It was Magnus, sitting in one of the chairs further off the waiting room, Lucretia seated beside him, reading a book with a title in a language that Taako couldn’t read. 

“Hey, guys.” Taako sat across from the pair of them, promptly tucking his thumbnail between his teeth and nibbling anxiously. 

“Hey, bud. She’s gonna be fine, you know that. She’s in good hands. We know her doctor personally.” Magnus reassured him, and the elf cocked a brow. 

“What, the old whackjob?” 

Lucretia snorted at that, ducking her head as Magnus chuckled. 

“Yeah. He’s our dad.” 

Taako could only stare at them, cocking a brow before pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Fantasy Jesus.” 

It must have been two hours later that Dr. Highchurch came to the waiting room, smiling warmly. 

“It’s a healthy baby boy! Mother and baby are doing very well, so you won’t have to come and kill me, Taako ‘from TV’. You can come see now, if you’d like, Lup has already been asking for you.” And that’s all Taako needed before he was on his feet and heading towards the room as Merle led the way. 

The room was quiet, and for a moment, Taako was terrified. But he could see Lup and Barry curled together in that hospital bed, and a small bundle curled up on Lup’s chest. 

“Lulu?” He called out softly, his heart pounding a little. Was he nervous about meeting a baby? 

His sister shifted in the bed, giving him a sweet, lazy smile.  
“Koko, come here. Come see him.” She whispered, and Taako nodded, moving slowly, cautiously across the small room. Barry smiled proudly, unable to make that stupid grin leave his face. Taako sat on the edge of the bed, and Lup sat up slowly, grimacing a little as she did, but she moved that bundle of blankets from her chest, cradling it tenderly for Taako to see. 

The baby was half elf, thanks to Barry’s human dna. Already, Taako knew that the kid would be bullied for that.  
He had a tuft of dark brown curls, wide blue eyes, and the cutest nose that Taako had ever seen. He was a perfect mix of both of his parents. 

“Well, shit.” He whispers. 

“You wanna hold him?” Lup asks gently, and Taako looks up nervously. 

“What? Me?” 

“No, Garfield the deals warlock. Of course you, doofus!” Lup laughed softly, and Taako looked to Barry, who nodded encouragingly. 

“As long as you’re careful, you won’t break him.” Bar supplies, and Taako took a deep breath, holding out his arms. 

“Okay… Okay, yeah.” He mumbled, and Lup moved forward, carefully laying her son in his arms. 

For a moment, Taako was petrified that he was going to break the baby, but then he remembered that he was a goddamn graceful creature with hella skills, and that he wasn’t going to drop or hurt him. 

“His name is Angus.” Barry said, still sporting that stupid grin, and Taako grunted. 

“Poor pumpkin. Angus Bluejeans? You're really gonna stick him with that?” 

“Your name is Taako. You really wanna throw stones at glass houses?” Bar snapped back, and Taako was surprised. 

“Damn, Barold, Okay. Fine, Angus isn’t the worst thing in the world.” Taako turned his attention down to the child now, his expression melting into something warmer and sweeter. 

“Hey, kid. I’m your Uncle Taako. I’m gonna be there for you all the time, and I’m gonna teach you all kinds of stuff your mommy will be mad about later, and you’re gonna be the happiest kid on the planet. You, Angus Bluejeans, are the future.”


End file.
